<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unterschied by KeinButterdieb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304219">Unterschied</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb'>KeinButterdieb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tatort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hatte er vielleicht was im Gesicht oder so?</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unterschied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ist für ein Drabble (das sollte es eigentlich werden) einen kleinen Hauch zu lang geworden - und für ein Double-Drabble zu kurz. :-D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Mann, was ist denn, Boerne?“ Langsam nervte es.</p><p>„Was soll sein, Herr Thiel?“</p><p>„Warum gucken Sie mich die ganze Zeit so ... komisch an?“ Hatte er vielleicht was im Gesicht oder so?</p><p>„Tue ich das?“</p><p>„Ja! Schon seit ein paar Minuten!“</p><p>„Oh. Entschuldigen Sie bitte, das wollte ich eigentlich gar nicht, es ist nur ...“</p><p>„Ja?“ </p><p>„Na ja, ich habe gerade ein wenig ... nachgedacht.“</p><p>„Aha, und worüber?“</p><p>„Das ... das wollen Sie gar nicht wissen, glauben Sie mir.“</p><p>„Na, nun sagen Sie schon!“ Klar wollte er das wissen.</p><p>„Na schön, Thiel. Ich habe über unseren Größenunterschied nachgedacht.“</p><p>„Über unseren Größenunterschied?“</p><p>„Ja.“ Boerne nickte.</p><p>„Wieso ... das denn?“ </p><p>„Nun ja, nehmen wir einmal an, also rein theoretisch natürlich nur, wir würden uns küssen wollen ...“</p><p>„Ja?“ Sein Puls raste plötzlich. „Was wäre dann?“</p><p>„Dann müsste ich mich dafür ein kleines Stück nach unten beugen.“</p><p>„Stimmt.“ Er trat zwei Schritte näher. „Oder ich stelle mich einfach auf meine Zehenspitzen.“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>